


first kiss

by a_real_archaeopteryx



Category: 09.18.11
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_real_archaeopteryx/pseuds/a_real_archaeopteryx





	first kiss

Our first kiss was sloppy, quick.   
Unexpected.  
We were sitting in patio chairs side by side; the position doesn't lend itself to spontaneous intimacy as well as one would want. 

I always believed our first kiss would be on a mountain at sunset  
Beside a smoldering campfire  
Or long and lazy under the stars  
But no  
It was on the back patio of a frozen yogurt parlor.

I imagined it to taste like passion, desperation, like the slow burn of all those years  
But instead you tasted like peanut butter.

I thought I would be staring into your green eyes, hands on hips and fingers wandering along hairlines and jawlines  
Not steeling up my nerves to find those words that I just hadn't been able to say.

I hoped that after that first movie-quality kiss, you would sweep me up and kiss me again, again, again, again.

But instead you just stared at me  
For the smallest amount of time  
Before grinning.

And in those few moments I saw the world in your eyes and I knew. 

I knew that everything I had ever hoped for would never come true.

Because the reality of being with you would be so much more than I could ever possibly think. 

It's been almost four years and i can't taste peanut butter without flashing back to your lips.


End file.
